


Incredibles: Nightmare Come True

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3’s idea for the sequel toIncredibles: Becoming Less Imaginative.If you’ve been following my Incredibles stories, then you probably know where this is going.





	Incredibles: Nightmare Come True

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**[ Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)’s idea for the sequel to _Incredibles: Becoming Less Imaginative._ If you’ve been following my Incredibles stories, then you probably know where this is going.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“I mean are you sure you’re not just blowing things out of proportion? Helen asked her friend on the phone, a short laugh escaping her. “I mean, I’m sure she could’ve just gotten a natural wedgie.”

“I’m telling you,” Heather said on her and of the line, “it looked EXACTLY like she was trying to mimic a thong! And I’ve considered it, but those panties were pulled up much too high for it to have been natural wedgie. She had to have done it on purpose. It’s not like there was anyone else there who could have done it to her.”

“I’m just saying, Kari is a pretty responsible girl.” Helen argued while taking a seat on the bed in her and Bob’s room. “She’s been a great babysitter from what I’ve heard and she’s so polite. Maybe you should give her the benefit of the doubt with this one.”

A short pause ensued on the phone at his point before, “Oh alright. You have a point.” Heather conceded. “I’ll just keep my eyes extra open for the next few days.”

Smiling, Helen said, “Good. So, when’s Harold supposed to come back from Florida?”

“Ugghh, not for another month or two” Heather said. “It’s unfortunate, but he is going to make a lot of money off of this trip.”

“Well, tell him I said hello during your next web call with him.”

Heather giggled at that. “It’s called a ‘web chat’” She could already picture Helen rolling her eyes at the correction. “Oh, and how is Bob doing? I didn’t see him when you and your kids picked up Jack-Jack yesterday.”

“Heeeee… hurt his back yesterday.” Helen lied. “He’s actually at the chiropractor’s right now.” In actuality, he was getting some surgery in the aftermath of taking an indirect blast from a truck sized ion canon when stopping it from blasting a bus full of kids.

He’s mostly fine, the doctors just needed to cover up the signs of actual damage so that no one would ask questions about what happened to him when he’s in his civilian clothes.

“Oh, I hope he feels better soon.”

“Oh don’t worry, it’s nothing serious.” she explain.

“Well, that’s good to know. And what about Dash and Violet?” Heather asked. “I know Jack-Jack’s fine, but anything knew with them?”

-

Upstairs, Violet was trying on her new pair of red pants. Turning to the side, she placed a hand on her bottom and sighed. “Geez, I’m really starting to take after mom. Or maybe it’s just the jeans?”

A breeze then blew by her as said pants were pulled down. “Nah, it’s just your butt’s getting bigger.”

“DASH!” Violet projected a forcefield to her right. Unfortunately for her though, the boy saw it coming rushed by her legs, tackling the back of them and making her fall over. “Woah!” As she hit the ground, her brother grabbed onto her purple colored panties and gave them a fast pull to wedge them between her cheeks. “URGHHH! OwhahOWWW!”

-

Hearing the commotion upstairs, Helen rolled her eyes. “They’re… pretty much the same.”

-

And so, Heather opted to keep extra vigilant for signs of her daughter getting interested in inappropriate underwear again. This had some rather… humiliating results for Kari.

Like, when they were out picking up some groceries together…

-

Kari had just placed a watermelon I the shopping cart when her mother said, “Kari, let me check your underwear.”

Kari froze for a moment before laughing sarcastically. “Haha, very funny mom.” Seeing the stern expression that formed on her mother’s face though, Kari’s face fell. “Wait, you’re serious?!” she whisper-yelled, getting a nod in return. “But we’re… in public.”

“And that means your much less prepared for this one.” Heather explained. “Now hurry up or you’ll get a spanking too.”

Kari gulped. A spanking AND showing her panties at the store would NOT be good. “Okay…” With trembling hands, she undid her jeans and let them drop to reveal a pair of white panties that had little fairy designs on them. “Um, do I have to…” her mom nodded.

Sighing, Kari stepped out of the pants, picked them up, and handed them to her mom while desperately trying to ignore the eyes of the other shoppers staring at her.

-

Or when Heather was picking her up from school…

-

“Mom, pleeease don’t make me do this!” Kari begged in front of her mom’s car.

“You know how this works Kari.” Heather said firmly. “Keep arguing and you’ll get a spanking.”

Face turning bright red as some of her classmates stared at the scene, Kari took off her pants to reveal a pair of baby blue panties decorated with a bow and blue hearts.

-

However, it was certainly starting to sway Heather.

She hadn’t noticed anything to suggest Kari had taken more interest in dressing inappropriately and was considering apologizing to her daughter for having been extra hard on her lately. Maybe take her out to her favorite ice cream place and by her the all you can eat special.

Then one day, while passing by Kari’s room when the door happened to be open bit, she caught the tail end of her daughter’s latest sentence while talking on the phone. “…Victoria’s Secret.”

Heather froze, then shook her head. _No, it couldn’t-_

“Tell me about it! They looked amazing. I can’t wait to get them.” she heard Kari say.

Quietly tiptoeing away, Heather decided that it **could be.** Which meant that it was time for more drastic measures.

A shame he left then though, as Kari’s next words were, “I just can’t believe Vicky was keeping the leaked episodes a secret from us. Talk about mean. If those episodes are even half as good as the promos for them, then they’re definitely gonna be worth the download!”

-

It was an hour later when Kari’s mom would step up to the partially open door again and playfully rap her knuckles against it. “Knock, knock.” she said with a smile and using her free hand to hold something behind her back.

“Hey mom.” Kari greeted her. “You need anything?” _Please don’t be another underwear inspection._ Those were starting to get REALLY nuts.

“Actually, after noticing some things around here, I decided to run out and get you a gift.” Heather said, peeking her daughter’s interest. Pulling the package out from behind her back, she presented the _Babies R’ Us_ brand diapers to her daughter with a “Tada! These are going to be replacing your underwear for a while now.”

For a moment, Kari felt a pit form in her stomach, but then she calmed down. _Heh, another nightmare…_ Convinced of that, she said, “Oh, okay.”

Her mom gave a happy little squeal at that. “I’m so glad you’re taking this so well!” Opening the package, she held out one of the pink diapers. “Here. I don’t expect you to ‘use’ them, but you should put your first one on now.”

Wordlessly, Kari took the diaper and began stripping off her pants and panties, pinching her butt while she was at it.

The feeling made her wince, but she didn’t wake up.

Her shaking hands made it difficult to get the diaper on herself, but she managed. And gave her side a pinch, still not waking up.

“OHHH, you look SO CUTE!” her mother said while hugging her.

Looking at herself blushing in the mirror, Kari pinched herself again. _WHY AREN’T I WAKING UP?!_  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml763716757']=[] 


End file.
